Various techniques for displaying images exist. One such approach is accomplished with the use of digital projectors. Typically, such projectors are configured to have a fixed gamut. In this context, gamut refers to the spectral power distribution of a range of colors, and includes specific color characteristics such as hue, saturation, and intensity or luminance. For such fixed-gamut projectors, it is typical to have a gamut that is either better suited for displaying graphical images, or one better suited for displaying video images. In this respect, a gamut for displaying graphical images may include more brightness (e.g. a higher intensity white point) at the expense of chroma, or color intensity. Conversely, a gamut for displaying video images may include more chroma at the expense of brightness.
Using a single fixed-gamut projector to display both graphical images and video images thus may result in a reduction in the quality of one type of image, or may result in a reduction of quality of both types of images. Therefore, multiple fixed-gamut projectors have sometimes been employed to achieve high-quality display of both still and video images. However, purchasing multiple fixed-gamut projectors is undesirable as such projectors may be expensive. Also, even with multiple fixed-gamut projectors, quality of mixed media images (e.g. graphical images and video images in the same presentation) may suffer.